The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, an electronic apparatus, and a counter interface circuit. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device in which efficiency of data transfer between analog column cores and a digital logic circuit is improved, an electronic apparatus, and a counter interface circuit.
To date, in a solid-state imaging device, an analog pixel signal read out from each pixel has been transferred from a column core to a logic circuit for each column to be converted into a digital pixel signal. This data transfer is performed by a configuration including an H-scanning circuit and a sense amplifier circuit (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4470700).
Specifically, the H-scanning circuit gives a scanning pulse to each of the column cores disposed in the horizontal direction to read out a voltage signal to be an origin of a pixel signal. Then the sense amplifier circuit detects an analog pixel signal on the basis of the readout voltage signal to output the pixel signal to the logic circuit.